1. The Field Of The Invention
The disclosed apparatus generally resides in the field of multi-conductor terminating apparatus and particularly in the field of ribbon cable termination. Ribbon cable has found wide spread uses in the industrial, telecommunication, and computer fields. However, the termination of the single plane parallel conductors to a two-sided connector has presented a cable handling problem which has troubled end users of ribbon cable.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art approaches to terminating ribbon cable include terminating the conductors with insulation displacement connectors driven in from above and below, wiping the conductor into the desired arrangement as a part of a conductor preparation step and terminating the conductors in a connector having staggered terminals. However, none of the prior art approaches have resulted in an efficient system for terminating ribbon cable in a two-sided connector having parallel terminals on a modified centerline.